Ramen Flavor
by Kuroi Sora18
Summary: [H I A T U S] Namikaze Naruto -anak dari suatu keluarga konglomerat di Uzushio kabur! Bersembunyi di kota kecil semacam Konoha membuat dia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke -si kurir minuman keras yang ternyata juga seorang agen misterius. Bagaimana jika keadaan berbalik menjadi berburu dan diburu?
1. Chapter 1 : Escape

**Ramen Flavor**

Disclaimer : All of character by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Kuroi Sora18

Pair : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Genre : Romance / Drama

.

.

 **Warning!**

 **Fic ini mengandung unsur BL/ Shounen-ai / Yaoi , alur cerita gaje, update siput, typo berceceran, OOC, cerita mainstream dan unsur gaje yang lainnya. Bagi kalian yang merasa tidak suka, dilarang spam di kotak review saya dengan flame tidak bermutu. Tinggalkan jejak dengan sopan, karena saya hanya akan menerima kritik dan saran yang baik dan membangun. Salam damai... v^^v**

 **.**

 **Kuroi Sora18 proudly present...**

 **RAMEN FLAVOR**

CHAPTER 1 : ESCAPE

.

.

.

" Hosh...hosh...hosh..."

Sesosok remaja bertudung jaket berwarna hitam itu berlari membelah kerumunan orang di kota Konoha.

" Chotto matte, Naruto-sama!" teriak sosok laki-laki berjas hitam di belakangnya. Tak lama lima orang dengan pakaian serupa mengekor di belakangnya. Sementara yang menjadi sasaran pengejaran orang - orang tadi hanya mendengus keras sambil terus memacu kaki-kaki jenjangnya berlari menyusuri Hokage Big Street. Sudah sebegitu jauh ia berlari namun enam orang di belakangnya tidak juga menunjukan gelagat akan menyerah.

BRUK!

" Kuso!"

" Hei, pakai matamu! Dasar anak nakal!" umpat seorang lelaki paruh baya yang remaja itu tabrak. Tudung jaketnya tersingkap menampilkan surai pirang keemasan si remaja manis serta dua manik berwarna biru cerah di kedua matanya. Dia- Namikaze Naruto, sang pewaris utama perusahaan besar nan sukses milik suatu keluarga konglomerat di Uzushio yaitu Namikaze Corp.

( Sebelumnya...)

" Aku. Tidak. Mau!"

Tiga kata. Singkat padat dan jelas. Naruto tidak mau di kirim ke Inggris. Bahkan suaranya terdengar sumbang. Bisa diamati jika dia sedang mencoba untuk tidak mewek saat ini.

" Naruto..." sosok lain berkimono biru itu perlahan bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Lalu berjalan menghampiri anak semata wayangnya yang masih berdiri dengan mata menahan tangis di ambang pintu. Rupanya anaknya mendengar semua perbincangannnya dengan Mito - mertuanya perihal pemindahan Naruto ke Inggris untuk belajar politik dan bisnis. Ya wajar sih sebagai pewaris keluarga konglomerat sekelas Namikaze. Belajar macam-macam sampai melupakan masa mudanya. Hell no! Naruto itu baru saja genap 18 tahun dan baru saja kemarin dia lulus SMA dan dia malah akan diberangkatkan ke Inggris dan meninggalkan segala kehidupan normalnya di Uzushio untuk dicekoki segala tetek bengek berbau politik dan bisnis. Apa semua orang dewasa hanya memikirkan uang dan kekuasaan saja!

" Otou-sama akan mengirimku ke Inggris kan?"

" Itu baru rencana, Naruto." Minato, kepala keluarga Namikaze itu mencoba mendinginkan kepala anaknya.

" Meskipun baru rencana, aku tidak akan mau. Bagaimana dengan pendidikanku di Uzushio? Lalu Kyuubi, siapa yang akan memberi dia makan dan membuang kotorannya jika aku pergi?"

Minato sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata anaknya.

" Kau berlebihan Naruto. Soal pendidikan, kau akan kuliah di perguruan tinggi terbaik di Inggris. Lalu untuk Kyuubi, nanti akan kusewakan dokter hewan terbaik untuk merawat rubah kesayanganmu itu."

" Demo~ Otou-sama..."

" Tidak ada kata 'tapi' Naruto!" Suara Mito Uzumaki- nenek Naruto menghentikan segala ocehan absurd cucunya. " - mau tidak mau kau harus berangkat ke Inggris minggu depan. Kau sudah dewasa dan kau adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga ini. Kau yang nanti akan melanjutkan bisnis ayahmu. Kami melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu juga."

" Mito-baachan... a-aku tidak- "

" Aku tidak mendengar keluhanmu, Naruto!"

" Okaa-sama apakah tidak sebaiknya kita tunda saja pemberangkatannya? Sepertinya Naruto belum siap." ujar Minato mencoba membujuk mertuanya. Dia merasa kasihan dengan anaknya yang sepertinya sedang tertekan itu.

" Siap tidak siap, dia adalah putramu dan anakku. Dia yang akan menentukan nasib keluarga Namikaze dan Uzumaki kedepannya. Dia harus belajar sedari dini jika ingin berhasil."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Mito pun berjalan meninggalkan sepasang ayah anak itu di ruangan pribadi Minato.

" Lihat, bahkan Tou-san tidak bisa melawan Baa-chanmu, Naruto."

Naruto hanya tertunduk lesu. Dia sudah muak diatur-atur kalau boleh jujur. Tidak adakah orang yang mengerti dirinya? Dia hanya ingin hidup normal seperti remaja pada umumnya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah merasakan apa itu cinta yang sesungguhnya.

( flashback end )

Melihat sebuah gang sempit di dekat jalan utama, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk pergi kesana dan bersembunyi dari para bodyguard yang mengejarnya.

" Naruto-sama!"

Suara orang berhas hitam itu semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas.

' Shit! Jalan buntu ' batinnya mengumpat kesal. Semakin lengkap saja penderitaannya. Mata birunya menelusuri setiap penjuru jalan tak ada apapun selain sebuah mobil pick up butut berwarna biru terparkir apik di dekat tong sampah.

' Tak ada pilihan lain!'

.

.

.

.

.

It's getting hot in the club. I can see they want some more

I will give you more. I'm your number one

Once I get up I'll be rock. Never stop you can be sure

Yeah, you can be sure...

I'm your number one

( BigBang - Number One )

Suara musik berdentum- dentum keras di sebuah diskotik di Kota Konoha. Puluhan muda mudi nampak terhanyut oleh musik dengan mengerakan anggota tubuh mereka mengikuti alunan musik yang semakin lama semakin menggila iramanya. Bau keringat dan alkohol tercium dimana-mana.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

Bunyi debuman berpack-pack minuman keras dengan lantai membuat Suigetsu bartender di diskotik itu menjerit alay melihat kurir minuman setan temannya itu datang dengan ekspresi ogah-ogahan menjalani profesinya.

" Sasuke, kau bisa memecahkan 'anak-anakku!"

Mata onyx itu memicing tajam kearah Suigetsu yang berdiri bersandar di meja counter.

" Hn." sahut Sasuke singkat.

Pria bersurai keperakan itu mendengus melihat kejudesan temannya itu.

" Huh, kau selalu saja bersikap dingin."

" Berisik. Carilah kesibukan lain sana. Sepertinya bau alkohol membuat otakmu sedikit -ahh banyak membuat syaraf di otakmu kongslet."

" Wow." Suigetsu mengangkat kedua tangannya. " Barusan itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah aku dengar, Sasuke! Dan mengenai kesibukanku ini, aku cukup menikmatinya."

" Terserah." tanggap Sasuke cuek. Dia lalu merain dua pack botol minuman keras yang sudak kosong untuk di bawa kembali.

" Sudahan? Kau buru-buru sekali! Tidak mau minum satu atau dua gelas bersamaku?" tanya Suigetsu yang dihadiahi deathglare super mematikan dari Sasuke.

" O-oke hati-hati di jalan. Jangan ngebut oke?"

Lagi-lagi guyonan Suigetsu hanya ditanggapi dengusan dari Sasuke. Menanggapi sikap konyol sahabatnya itu hanya membuang-buang waktu. Dia risih berlama-lama berada di tempat itu. Tidak tahu apa jika sejak tadi banyak wanita-wanita berpakaian kurang bahan itu terus menggerling genit kearahnya? Benar-benar menjengkelkan. Tanpa mengulur - ulur waktu lagi, Sasuke langsung meninggalkan diskotik itu melalui pintu belakang.

.

.

.

" Naruto-sama!"

Umino Iruka - kepala pelayan Namikaze itu terus berteriak -teriak memanggil tuan mudanya.

" Cepat sekali anak itu larinya." Keluh Iruka. Ia sudah mencari-cari keberadaan Naruto sejak tadi. Namun sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil.

" Bagaimana ini, Iruka-san? Mito -sama pasti akan memarahi kita jika tidak berhasil menemukan Naruto-sama."

Iruka memijit keningnya keras-keras.

" Sebaiknya kita cari di tempat lain. Naruto-sama tidak ada disini." Suruh Iruka dan ditanggapi oleh anggukan dari rekannya. Setelah mereka semua pergi, menyembulah kepala pirang dari balik tong sampah . Ternyata itu adalah Naruto yang bersembunyi dengan tong sampah dan mobil pick up butut sebagai tamengnya.

" Huah... akhirnya mereka pergi juga. Aku hampir mati kebauan berada disini."

" Siapa kau?"

Naruto terlonjak kaget mendapati seorang pemuda berambut - guhh, Naruto hampir saja tertawa melihatnya- apa itu? Pantat ayam?

" Kutanya siapa kau!?"

" E-eh aku ini..."

Naruto garuk-garuk kepalanya. Apa dia harus mengatakan namanya yang sebernarnya? Nanti kalau dia ketahuan terus orang itu melapor bagaimana?Bisa habis nanti dia!

" Kau gelandangan ya?"

DOENG!

Naruto merengut tidak suka. Namun kemuadian dia memandangi Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah. Pipinya merona hebat.

' Meskipun cuma kurir, dia tampan juga.'

Namun menyadari orang tampan di depannya itu telah menghinanya, Naruto mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membuang image 'tampan' Sasuke di kepalanya.

" Enak saja mengataiku gelandangan. Aku ini pe-" secepat kilat Naruto segera membungkam kedua bibirnya. Hampir saja dia keceplosan.

" Kau apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada malas. Sampai kapan gelandangan pirang yang Sasuke akui sedikit agak manis itu menghalangi jalannya.

" Bukan apa-apa."

" Ck, dasar dobe." ejek Sasuke. Dia beranjak kearah bagian belakang mobil dan meletakan dua pack botol kosong itu disana.

" Apa kau bilang teme?Dasar kurir pantat ayam!"

Mata onyx Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Naruto yang sedang memasang seringai menyebalkannya.

" Terserah apa katamu, gadis bar-bar!"

WHUTT? Gadis? Apa katanya? GADIS?!

" Aku laki-laki, bodoh! Matamu buta ya?!" sembur Naruto dengan efek hujan badai yang keluar dari mulutnya. Jiwa kelelakiannya merasa terhina, men! Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Bocah berandal di depannya ini seorang laki-laki? Tapi penampilanya - mana ada laki-laki bertubuh seramping itu? Lalu wajahnya , bagian tubuh satu itu adalah bagian yang paling meragukan. Wajah mirip barbie itu memangnya wajah seorang laki-laki? Gah, kalau Sasuke tidak punya malu, rasanya ingin tertawa saja dia.

" Kenapa kau melotot-melotot begitu hah? Baru lihat cowok tampan sepertiku?" ujarnya narsis.

" Terserah apa katamu. Sekarang kau minggir dobe!"

" Eh?" Naruto mendongkam memandang kurir tampan yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

" Jangan hanya berkata 'eh'. Gerakan kaki pendekmu dan minggir dari pintu mobilku. Aku harus pergi."

Meski kesal setengah mati, Naruto akhirnya mengeser tubuhnya meski dengan ogah-ogahan dan membiarkan Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil. Dia terlalu malas mencari keribuatan di saat genting seperti ini.

BRUMM! BRUMM! Kepulan asap hitam yang keluar dari knalpot mobil bobrok Sasuke membumbung tinggi memenuhi jalanan. Mobil itu pun melaju dengan cepat diikuti oleh teriakan bertema vulgar dari Naruto yang hampir mati karena menghirup asap beracun itu.

.

.

.

.

Namikaze's Manshion, Kota Uzushio.

Iruka hanya bisa menunduk. Tak berani menatap langsung kearah Uzumaki Mito yang tak lain adalah nenek Naruto yang sudah seperti ratu di manshion itu. Iruka baru saja sampai di manshion dan langsung disambut dengan tatapan kejam dari wanita yang hampir berusia 59 tahun namun masih terlihat cantik dan awet muda.

" Sumimasen..." Iruka kembali membungkuk dengan terus mengucapkan kata maaf ketika Mito kembali menghujamnya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

" Kenapa masalahnya jadi rumit begini?" Minato memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri. Dia sangat pusing memikirkan putranya kabur dari kediaman utama dan sekarang tidak di ketahui keberadaannya.

" Itu karena kau selalu memanjakannya, Minato."

" Maafkan aku, Okaa-sama. Aku hanya berusaha membahagiakan Naruto meski Kushi-chan sudah tidak ada disisinya lagi."

" Aku tahu! Tapi jika sudah terjadi seperti ini, ini akan merepotkan banyak orang dan memusingkan. Sifat keras kepalanya itu memang mirip dengan Kushina."

" Maka dari itu... tolong Okaa-sama- "

" Temukan Naruto secepatnya. Panggil bala bantuan dan segera hubungi kepolisian terdekat. Jika kau bertemu dengan Naruto, bujuk dia kembali. Bukankah diantara semua penghuni manshion ini kaulah yang paling dekat dengannya?"

" Itu karena saya telah menganggap Naruto-sama seperti adik saya sendiri." Kepala Iruka semakin rertunduk dalam. Merasa telah lancang menganggap seorang pewaris keluarga terhormat seperti adiknya yang merupakan seorang pelayan itu.

" Arigatou, Iruka. Maaf karena Naruto selalu merepotkanmu."

"Tidak sama sekali. Karena itu adalah tugas saya sebagai pelayan pribadi Naruto-sama."

Minato tersenyum tipis mendengar ketulusan Iruka.

" Iruka, temukanlah anakku. Dia satu-satunya alasanku hidup di dunia ini."

Irukan pun mengangguk patuh.

" Ha'i wakarimashita."

.

.

.

.

Klontang...

Naruto berjalan tak tentu arah. Sesekali kaki berbalut jins berwarna hitam itu menendangi setiap kaleng minuman yang dia temui di jalan sempit yang dilaluinya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Sekarang perkataan 'kurir' itu ada benarnya juga. Dia jadi gelandangan sekarang.

" Aku harus kemana?!" Teriaknya frustasi. Memikirkan dimana dia tidur? Bagaimana dia bisa mandi? Lalu yang paling penting, bagaimana dia bisa makan?

Klontang...

" Ouch..ittai!"

Naruto menatap horror kearah segerombolan preman di depannya.

" Hei kau tidak apa-apa, Pein?" tanya Hidan -pria berambut klimis yang berdiri di samping pria berambut orange yang sedang mengelus-elus belakang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Pein pun memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang, menatap nyalang Naruto yang berdiri kaku di belakangnya.

" Hei kau! Kau yang menendang kaleng ini ya?" tanyanya sambil menunjukan kaleng minuman yang tadi sempat mendarat di kepalanya. Naruto bergidik ngeri ketika pria dengan wajah penuh tindikan itu menghancurkan kaleng itu dengan sekali remas.

" Maafkan aku. A-aku tidak sengaja."

" Maaf, eh? "

DEG! Naruto merasakan hembusan nafas di tengkuknya. Cepat-cepat dia mengambil jarak dari para pria itu.

" Kau pikir dengan kata 'maaf' bisa mengurangi sakit di kepalaku?"

" L-lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kau ingin uang?"

Pein tertawa. " Memangnya kau siapa?Anak orang kaya? Kau seperti gadis yang -ngomong untuk ukuran seorang gadis kau tomboy juga ya?"

" Aku ini laki-laki! Kau tidak lihat ya!"

" Laki-laki?" Pein dan rekannya saling berpandangan dengan raut wajah menahan tawa.

" Bwahahahaha..."

Urat-urat nampak menonjol di kening Naruto. Tidak hanya satu kali dia merasa dilecehkan. Tapi dua kali. DUA KALI! Laki-laki mana yang tidak kesal jika gendernya dipertanyakan!

" Hei, bukankah lebih baik kita buktikan saja ucapannya?" seruan laki-laki bernama Zetsu membuat mata biru Naruto melotot horror.

" Ah... sepertinya ide yang menarik." Pein menyeringai melihat raut wajah Naruto yang ketakutan.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Lepasakan aku!"

Naruto meronta-ronta ketika Hidan dan Zetsu tiba-tiba memegangi kedua tangannya.

" Lepaskan aku! Onegai!"

" Hei diam saja. Kami hanya ingin sedikit bersenang-senang denganmu."

Air mata nampak menggenang dipelupuk mata Naruto. Dia meronta sekuat tenaga namun hasilnya nihil. Dia nampak kewalahan menghadapi Hidan juga Zetsu yang tubuhnya jauh lebih besar darinya.

" Dareka tasukete..."

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

Sasuke berdecak kesal sambil memelototi kertas di tangannya. Bibir tipisnya terus mengumpat betapa bodohnya sahabatnya yang bekerja di diskotik sialan itu - si Suigetsu. Si pegawai diskotik berisik itu telah membuatnya membuang-buang waktu untuk datang ke diskotik itu untuk meminta stempel di faktur pengiriman minuman keras yang baru saja di antarnya. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir kenapa Sasuke tidak meminta saja stempelnya tadi? Oh- itu sih karena Sasuke tidak ingin disalahkan dan poin pentingnya sih karena dia juga lupa untuk meminta stempel. Ah...orang tampan mah suka-suka sajalah.

Namun di pertengahan jalan menunju diskotik, dia malah melihat kegiatan seru preman-preman yang sering mangkal disitu. Tapi bukan itu yang menyita perhatianya melainkan sesosok gelandangan manis berambut pirang yang nampak sedang di grepe-grepe oleh Pein dkk.

" Jangan sentuh aku, brengsek!"

Naruto berteriak keras sambil meronta keras. Kini penampilannya benar-benar kacau. Jaket dan kaos oblongnya telah tersingkap sampai dada dan kini tangan Hidan sedang berusaha melepas ikat pinggang Naruto.

" Oh, ii ne~ meski kau laki-laki tubuhmu cukup menggiurkan juga ya?"

Pein menyeringai ketika anak di depannya sudah tidak menunjukan gelagat untuk melawan.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang pert- "

CTAK! CTAK! CTAK!

Munculah benjolan di kepala Pein, Zetsu dan juga Hidan.

" O-omae?" Pein menoleh dengan wajah angker kearah pelaku penempelengan kepalanya yang sangat berharga itu.

" Sepertinya kalian cukup bersenang-senang ya?"

Seketika nyali mereka menyusut seperti permen kapas ketika mendapati sosok Uchiha Sasuke ada di belakang mereka.

" AMPUNI KAMI, BOSS!"

.

.

.

Naruto menghapus air mata yang sudah mengalir deras di kedua sisi pipinya. Tubuhnya masih bergetar samar . Dia menatap sosok Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya sambil memasang wajah poker face.

" A-arigatou..." ucap Naruto lirih.

" Kenapa kau masih berada disini?Memangnya kau tidak tahu kalau disini adalah Kawasan Hitam Konoha?!"

" Maafkan aku.. tapi aku memang tidak tahu err.."

" Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke itu namaku."

Naruto mengangguk. Menyimpan nama itu di memorinya yang berkapasitas 1 Kb itu.

" Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau bukan orang sini ya?"

Naruto kian menciut ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba mengeluarkan deathglarenya.

" Y-ya begitulah." Naruto bangkit dan merapihkan pakaiannya yang berantakan. Dia merasa super duper malu ketika Sasuke mendapati dirinya sedang tidak berdaya seperti itu. Padahal dia itu laki-laki. Harusnya dia bisa melawan dong!

" Namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, namun Sasuke tidak membalasnya melaikan menarik tangan pemuda manis itu dan mencium bibirnya paksa.

Sontak saja Naruto merasa terkejut. Dan dia langsung melancarkan seribu jotosan no jutsu kearah Sasuke. Puji kerang ajaib, untung saja Sasuke bisa mengelak dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya.

" Konoyarou..."

" Itu kuanggap sebagai imbalan karena aku telah menolongmu dari mereka."

" Dasar kau pantat ayam, mesum! Aku ingin muntah dicium olehmu!"

" Benarkah? Kau tampak menikmatinya tadi."

Sasuke kian terkikik senang ketika wajah Naruto berubah menjadi semerah tomat. Uap asap imager juga nampak mengepul di atas kepalanya sebagai indikator bom emosinya akan meledak sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

 **BUAGH!**

 **BUAGH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Sasuke telah tiba di apartemen kecil yang dia sewa bersama kakaknya enam bulan lalu. Ia menyerngit mendapati Itachi - kakaknya sedang menonton serial anime favoritnya di ruang tengah. Sasuke tiba-tiba terlonjak kaget ketika telinganya disambangi oleh suara tawa nista milik Itachi.

" Bwahahahaha..."

" Ck, Crayon Shin-chan?"

Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan kakaknya yang seorang Uchiha menonton anime yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan seorang bocah TK mesum yang episodenya di ulang-ulang itu.

" Ah, kau sudah pulang."

" Hn."

Sasuke hanya menggumam singkat. Ia lalu beranjak kearah lemari es dan mengambil beberapa es batu dari sana. Tangan kirinya masih setia bertengger di pipi kirinya yang nampak membiru dan bengkak.

" Kau sedang sakit gigi, baka otouto?"

Itachi menoleh kearah Sasuke yang sedang mengompres pipinya dengan telaten. Sakit gigi?Yang benar saja!

" Kau tidak lihat pipiku lebam?" tanya Sasuke sembari menunjukan kedua pipinya yang bengkak.

" Kenapa bisa?!" Itachi berderap menuju adiknya . Ia berusaha bersimpati dengan menyentuh pipi Sasuke namun segera ditepis begitu telunjuk sang kakak mendarat di pipinya.

"- sakit bodoh!" ujat Sasuke sembari mendelik kejam. Itachi hanya nyengir menanggapinya.

" Ngomong-ngomong, kau habis berkelahi dengan siapa lagi kali ini?"

Itachi berkacak pinggang di depan Sasuke seakan dia berlagak seperti seorang bapak-bapak yang sedang mengomeli anaknya. Itachi tahu Sasuke itu memang bandel. Tapi dia juga tahu, Sasuke akan melawan jika dia diganggu.

" Dipukul." Mata onyx Sasuke memandang Itachi malas. Dia lalu berdecih ketika dia megingat siapa yang sudah menjotosnya. Namun dia menyeringai ketika dia akhirnya mengingat adegan ciumannya dengan bocah pirang di gang sempit itu. Bahkan dia masih mengingat betapa kenyal dan lembutnya bibir anak itu. " Aku dipukul oleh seorang gadis tomboy." Eeettt dah! Bahkan Sasuke belum sepenuhnya mempercayai jika Naruto itu seorang laki-laki. Padahal dia tadi sempat dengan jelas melihat dada Naruto yang sedatat papan cucian itu.

" Pukulannya sakit sekali. Aku tidak mengira dia punya kekuatan sekuat gorilla."

Itachi sweatdrop mendengar cerita Sasuke.

" Kau berlebihan, baka otouto. Mana ada gadis segila itu. Apa mungkin dia seorang atlet karate?"

" Terserah. Yang jelas dia membuatku jadi seperti ini hanya dengan dua kali tonjokan."

Mendengar cerita adiknya membuat Itachi manggut-manggut paham. Meskipun Sasuke itu bandel namun dia tahu, dia tidak akan berbuat onar jika tidak diganggu.

" Itu karena kau memegang bokong atau payudaranya mungkin?"

" Aku tidak semesum itu, baka aniki!"

" Lalu?"

" Aku menciumnya tadi."

Sasuke menatap lurus wajah Itachi yang berhiaskan dua buah keriput di sisi hidungnya.

" - tepat di bibir."

Nah, mencium bibir orang tanpa permisi bukannya itu dalam kagetori mesum juga?

.

.

.

NEXT or End?

" WOY! GIMANA FIC MU YANG LAIN, AUTHOR ODONG!"

Ampunnnn! Jangan bully saya! Saya khilaf..saya nggak tahan ingin publish fic ini ketika ide tiba-tiba nongol di kepala saya. Dan untuk fic yang lain, tolong doakn saya supaya saya dapet mood yang enak dan ide yang bagus buat ngelanjutin fic yang saya yakin sudah mulai berjamur di akun saya. Jujur otak lagi kurang beres untuk saat ini, jadi mohon maklum jika saya update lewlett. Haha... kayaknya sekian dulu saya curcolnya. Dan terima kasih untuk segala review, dukungan, kritik , saran dan terima kasih sudah mampir di akun bobrok saya. Jaa matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2 : Target

Ramen Flavor  
Disclaimer : All of character by Masashi Kishimoto  
Story by Kuroi Sora18  
Pair : SasuNaru  
Rated : Sementara T dulu selanjutnya suka-suka.  
Genre : Romance / Drama

Warning!  
Fic ini mengandung unsur BL/ Shounen-ai / Yaoi , alur cerita gaje, update siput, typo berceceran, OOC, cerita mainstream dan unsur gaje yang lainnya. Bagi kalian yang merasa tidak suka, dilarang spam di kotak review saya dengan flame tidak bermutu. Tinggalkan jejak dengan sopan, karena saya hanya akan menerima kritik dan saran yang baik dan membangun. Salam damai... v^^v

Kuroi Sora18 proudly present...  
RAMEN FLAVOR  
CHAPTER 2 : TARGET

.

.

"Groowll..groowll..  
" Kuso!"  
"Kini yang dikatakan Sasuke benar-benar jadi kenyataan sekarang. Dia sekarang menjalani dengan baik peran barunya sebagai gelandangan .  
" Aku lapar~"  
Punggung Naruto merosot dan duduk bersandar di sandaran halte bus. Naruto mengelus pelan perutnya dan memandang sedih perutnya yang mengkerut membentuk cekungan ke dalam. Yah, dia belum makan apapun semenjak dia memutuskan untuk kabur dari manshion. Netranya memandang sekeliling yang telah berganti suasana menjadi malam yang gelap nan sunyi. Hanya lampu remang-remang halte yang sedikit menerangi jalanan yang nampak sepi itu.  
Dia sendirian. Demi apa Naruto ingin mewek sebenarnya. Kenapa hidupnya yang serba ada dan menyenangkan jadi jungkir balik seperti ini?! Ia tidak mungkin kembali ke rumahnya hanya karena lapar. Gengsi dong!Dia harus bertahan hidup bagaimana pun caranya.  
" Sepertinya memang tidak ada cara lain-"  
Naruto melepas jam tangan mahal miliknya. Jam tangan hadiah dari sang kakek yaitu jam tangan bertahtakan empat buah berlian di dalamnya yang nampak berkilau di terpa lampu remang- remang halte. Dia menghela nafas berat.  
" Maaf jii-chan, aku terpaksa menjualnya. Aku harus makan dan melanjutkan hidupku. Hontou ni gomenasai!"  
Naruto menggenggam jam tangan itu sesaat lalu memasukannya kedalam kantung jaketnya.

.

.

.

SLURUUUUPH~

Naruto menyeruput dengan kuat mie ramen yang ia pesan untuk yang kelima kalinya. Di sampingnya nampak bertumpuk empat mangkuk ramen yang barusan dia santap.

" Kau bersemangat sekali anak muda!" ujar seorang paman pemilik kedai.

" Uwaaahh!"

Naruto meminum kuah ramennya dengan nikmat.

" Ah, aku kelaparan err..."

" Ichiraku Teuchi, itu namaku. Dan gadis di sampingku ini anakku, namanya Ayame."

" Ya, Teuchi-jisan. Ramen buatanmu sungguh sangat enak. Aku baru pertama kali ini memakan ramen seenak ini."

" Kau berlebihan anak muda." ucap Teuchi merendah.

" Oh ya dari tadi Teuchi-jisan terus menyebutku anak muda. Namaku Namikaze Naruto."

Dahi Teuchi nampak mengkerut dalam ketika mendengar marga Naruto.

" Margamu sepertinya tidak asing."

Naruto gelagapan. Oh ya identitasnya kan harus dirahasiakan. Jangan sampai orang-orang tahu jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

" Ah, masa sih? Sepetinya Teuchi-jisan salah dengar. "

" Sepertinya kau benar."

" Ah, Naru-chan dilihat dari penampilanmu sepertinya kau orang baru di Konoha."

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya ketika Ayame- anak pemilik kedai itu bertanya kepadanya.

" Yah, itu benar." Dalam benaknya Naruto bersyukur pamornya sebagai pewaris tunggal konglomerat Namikaze tidak terlalu populer.

" Uh, demo - rambutmu berwarna pirang dan matamu berwarna biru, kau keturunan gaijin (1) ya?"

Naruto meringis mendengar pertanyaan Ayame.

" Ayame, pertanyaanmu itu tidak sopan!" Teuchi menegur anaknya sambil menunjuknya dengan sendok sayur.

Ayame cemberut. " Menunjuk orang dengan sendok sayur juga tidak sopan Tou-san! Ah ya, gomen ne Naru-chan. Kupikir kau orang asing yang berwisata kemari. Pantas saja bahasa jepangmu lancar sekali!"

" Ano...Ayame-nee bisakah kau panggil aku Naruto saja?"

Jujur saja Naruto merasa tidak nyaman dengan suffix 'chan' yang melekat di namanya.

" Kau tidak suka ya? "

Ayame menatap sedih Naruto yang kelabakan di bangku pengunjung.

" B-bukannya begitu!"

Naruto merinding disko ketika mata birunya tidak sengaja melihat death glare ala Ichiraku Teuchi -si koki ramen.

" Jadi kau berasal dari mana Naru-chan?"

Ayame mencondongkan badannya kearah Naruto. Air mukanya nampak berbinar-binar mendapati seorang flower boy bertandang ke kedainya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang nampak pucat ketika Ayame bertanya asal usulnya.

" Aku berasal dari Suna, haha."

Suna- gurun pasir. Oke, otak dobenya memang sialan. Kenapa bibir dan otaknya tidak sinkron. Padahal dia baru saja makan. Memang totally dobe. Padahal tadinya dia ingin memgatakan Taki - desa kecil di Uzushio. Namun bibirnya dengan watadosnya mengucap Suna.

" Suna?" Teuchi nampak kurang yakin. Adakah yang tinggal di gurun pasir? Oh tentu saja ada! Kaktus , semak creosote, kadal dan ular derik - ya sejenis itulah seorang Namikaze Naruto. Melihat wajah kurang yakin Teuchi membuat Naruto cepat-cepat berkilah.

" Maksudku di pinggiran Suna. Kau tahukan, perbatasan Konoha dan Suna ka? Dari situlah aku berasal."

" Oh ya, dari Distrik Ame ya? Aku tidak cukup tahu tentang wilayah itu sih. Tapi kudengar , disana sering terjadi konflik ya?"

" Haha...tidak juga kok. Ne, Teuchi-jisan boleh kah aku bekerja disini?"

" Apa?"

" Kumohon aku sedang mencari tempat tinggal dan sebuah pekerjaan untuk membantu keluargaku yang err -miskin."

Naruto mulai menggunakan air mata buaya dan puppy eyes miliknya yang melegenda.

" KAU DITERIMA!"

Tiba-tiba Ayame berseru kegirangan.

" Benarkah?" tanya Naruto tidak kalah girang.

" Ne, tunggu sebentar." Ujar Teuchi menghentikan sorak sorai kebahagiaan dua anak muda di depannya.

" Apalagi, Tou-san? Tidakkah kau lihat potensinya?" Ayame menunjuk Naruto yang saat ini sedang memasang wajah innocentnya. "- dengan wajah seperti itu, dia pasti akan mendatangkan banyak pelanggan. Sou ne, Naru-chan?"

" Umm! Aku akan berusaha keras."

" Tapi-" Teuchi masih kurang yakin. Dia bimbang sekarang. Jika dia mempekerjakan Naruto , apakah akan mendatangkan keuntungan? Membiayai hidupnya dan putrinya saja pas-pasan begini.

" Onegaishimasu, Teuchi-jisan!"

" Otou-san!" Ayame meremas adonan mie ramen dengan kuat. Teuchi hanya bisa menelan ludah pahit dibuatnya.

" Baiklah, kau diterima."

" Yey!" Naruto dan Ayame langsung berhigh-five begitu mendengar keputusan Teuchi.

" Arigatou gozaimasu!" Naruto berojigi dengan ekspresi bahagia.

.

.

.

Dahi Sasuke mengkerut-kerut tidak nyaman ketika telinganya disambangi bebunyian besi saling bertubrukan dari arah dapur. Sedikit merenggangkan ototnya Sasuke akhirnya terbangun tepat pukul 7 pagi. Satu jam lebih telat dari biasanya. Yah hari ini hari libur, jadi rencana Sasuke hari ini adalah menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersantai di rumah saja.

" Sasu~ke ~ "

Suara panggilan Itachi membuat pelipis Sasuke sedikit menonjolkan uratnya. Sang kakak memanggilnya seperti anak TK yang memanggil kawannya. Dengan ekspresi 'ogah-ogahannya' yang seperti biasa, dia bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan gontai menuju dapur sederhana mereka.

" Ah, ohayou!"

Itachi menyapa Sasuke dengan senyum cerahnya.

" Hn. Ohayou." sahut Sasuke singkat. Dia duduk di meja makan yang telah disajikan menu sarapan yang disiapkan Itachi. Seperti biasanya, hanya ada roti dan selai. Sasuke menatap kakaknya yang sedang berusaha menuang segelas susu terakhir mereka di kulkas.

" Gomen ne, hanya ini yang bisa aniki sajikan untukmu. Kau pasti sangat bosan ya?" tanya Itachi dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Sasuke mendengus. Bosan? Yang benar saja?! Tiap hari kerongkongannya hampir tersumbat karena tiap hari makan roti tawar selai. Bukannya tidak bersyukur, dia hanya ingin kehidupannya jadi lebih baik.

" Tidak apa-apa. Bisa makan pun sudah untung."

Sasuke mulai menggigit roti yang diolesi selai blueberry yang berasa asam di lidahnya.

" Ah, jika gajian nanti...Aku janji akan mentraktirmu di restoran kenalanku."

" Jangan aneh - aneh! Lebih baik simpan uang hasil kerja kerasmu untuk dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak apa - apa."

" Biarkan aniki sesekali membuatmu senang, Sasuke. Selama ini kau yang selalu berusaha keras menghidupi kita berdua."

" Jika kau ingin membuatku senang, dari pada memikirkan hal yang tidak penting lebih baik cepat habiskan sarapanmu, baka aniki! Rotimu mengundang beberapa lalat berterbangan disini."

Itachi menghela nafasnya lalu mengambil gelas susu miliknya dan menenggaknya hingga tinggal separuh. Lalu dia beralih mengunyah rotinya.

" Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana luka lebam di pipimu? Apa sudah baikan?"

" Ah, daijoubu."

Drrrrrttt...drrrrttt...

Bunyi getar ponsel milik Sasuke membuat si empu mengambilnya. Mengetahui nama si pemanggil yang tertera di layar ponselnya, Sasuke segera berjalan keluar rumah.

" Ada apa menelponku pagi-pagi begini?"

" Ada misi untukmu Sasuke." terdengar samar suara seorang pria dari seberang telepon.

" Katakan, Juugo."

Sejenak Sasuke seperti mendengar seseorang saling berbisik membicarakan sesuatu. Tapi Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing dengan apa yang pria itu bicarakan. Dia adalah seorang agen rahasia. Tepatnya seorang agen dari kepala mafia terkenal di Jepang. Dimana ada misi , disitulah uangnya berada. Ini sudah berjalan selama 5 tahun dan Itachi tidak mengetahuinya. Sasuke merahasiakan 'pekerjaan sampingannya' selain kurir ini demi kebaikan sang kakak yang menjadi kekuarga satu-satunya semenjak kedua orang tuanya berpulang kepada Yang Kuasa.

" Temukan seseorang untuk tuan. Jika kau berhasil menangkapnya kau akan diberikan hadiah besar. Misi ini sangat penting bagi tuan. Jadi bisakah kau jangan abaikan misi ini?"

" Memangnya dia siapa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit penasaran. Tuannya itu menyuruhnya untuk menemukan seseorang, memangnya apa hubungan orang itu dengan tuannya? Ayah?Ibu?Kakek?Nenek?Anak? - tidak mungkin, tuannya itu adalah seorang bujang lapuk.

" Seorang anak laki-laki berumur delapan belas tahun. Foto dan data-data yang lainnya akan kuberikan nanti di tempat biasa jam 8 malam nanti.

" Hanya itu?"

" Ah. Pastikan jangan biarkan satu orangpun yang mengetahuinya. "

"Hn. Baiklah-baiklah! Aku mengerti. "

PIP

Sambungan teleponnya akhirnya terputus. Saat akan berbalik menuju dapur untuk melanjutkan sarapannya dia di kejutkan oleh suara debuman piring jatuh. Sasuke sontak saja langsung berlari menuju dapur dan melihat sang kakak berdiri gemetaran.

" Ada apa, aniki? Kau baik-baik saja?"

" Hn. Aku baik-baik saja. Sepertinya hari ini aku kurang enak badan. Maaf mengagetkanmu." ujar Itachi sembari berjongkok untuk memunguti pecahan piring yang berserakan di lantai kusam rumahnya. Namun Sasuke cepat-cepat menenteng kakaknya untuk berdiri dan menyeretnya ke dalam kamarnya.

" Biar aku saja yang membereskannya. Hari ini kau istirahat saja."

" Heh~ otoutoku jadi baik apa-apa nih?Aku selalu saja merepotkanmu."

" Sudah tahu bikin repot kenapa kau selalu saja melakukan hal-hal aneh sih?!"

" Aku hanya ingin berbuat sesuatu untuk otouto tercintaku."

Itachi tersenyum lebar ketika melihat semburat warna merah di wajah adiknya. Ah~ Itachi tidak pernah lupa jika sewaktu kecil dia senang sekali jika mendapat pujian darinya.

" Urusai! Baka aniki!"

Sasuke dengan segera beranjak dari kamar sang kakak dengan wajah yang merona. Itachi terbahak-bahak dibuatnya. Namun berikutnya dia onyxnya memandang kearah jendela keropos di kamarnya.

" Ne, siapa itu Juugo." gumamnya entah kepada siapa.

.

.

.

Ayame membalikan papan tulisan 'CLOSED' menjadi 'OPEN' yang tertempel di jendela kaca dengan ekspresi bahagia. Kedai ramen yang diberi nama Ichiraku itu hari ini buka pukul delapan pagi. Dua jam lebih awal dari sebelumnya karena hari ini kedai itu kedatangan pegawai baru yang merupakan seorang anggota keluarga konglomerat. Meskipun mereka tidak tahu sih.

" Are you ready, Naru-chan?" teriak Ayame. Teuchi yang sedang menyiapkan adonan mie di dapur hanya menghela nafas. Dia melirik pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang sibuk merapihkan kemeja serta dasi kupu-kupunya.

" Gezz, anak itu dia mau kerja apa mau fashion show sih?" gerutu Teuchi di sela-sela kegiatannya meremas-remas adonan mie.

" Ayame-nee, kurasa ini terlalu berlebihan."

Naruto muncul dengan setelan kemeja warna putih berlengan panjang dengan dasi dan celana panjang berwarna hitam.

" Uwahhh, kakkoi! Kau keren sekali, Naru-chan! Tapi aku lebih suka melihatmu memakai baju maid. Pasti manis sekali."

" Iie! Siapa juga yang mau memakai baju seperti itu! Ne, jadi apa yang harus aku kerjakan?"

" Ahh..etto. Kau harus menyambut pelanggan , melayani pelanggan, mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan, bersih-bersih, mengepel, menyapu, mencuci piring , me-"

" Yamete! Tidak usah diteruskan aku sudah paham."

" Bagus kalau kau sudah , sekarang lebih baik kau menyambut dan membawa pesanan saja."

Naruto pun mengagguk patuh. Dia berjalan menuju pintu masuk dan mulai melakukan pekerjaan pertamanya.

.

.

.

7.30 PM at Black Heaven Bar.

Sasuke berjalan santai memasuki pintu masuk bar yang dihiasi lampu warna-warni yang sinarnya seperti mencolok mata siapapun yang memandangnya. Nampak juga beberapa orang memasuki bar yang paling terkenal di kota Konoha itu. Setelah sampai di dalam, mata onyx Sasuke menelusuri area bar sekaligus diskotik itu untuk mencari seseorang yang menghubunginya tadi pagi.

" Yo, Sasuke!" Suigetsu berteriak memanggil Sasuke dari arah meja counter. Mendengus singkat sebelum dia berjalan menuju kearah temannya yang berprofesi sebagai bartander itu.

" Tumben jam segini kau mampir kesini? Ne, kau mau pesan apa? "

" Ie." Sasuke mengibaskan telapak tangannya menolak tawaran Suigetsu. "-aku cuma sebentar. Jadi aku tidak mau membuang-buang uangku untuk minum-minum." lanjutnya sambil menompang dagu memandang malas kearah dancefloor yang mulai ramai.

" Level kepelitanmu ini sudah lebih dari ambang batas, Sas. Ngomong-ngomong kalau bukan untuk minum-minum, terus untuk apa kau datang kemari. Eh, jangan bilang kau kangen padaku ya?"

" Cih, secuil pun tidak." Sahutnya judes.

" Hooo... apa karena kau ingin cuci mata disini? Aku lumayan banyak kenalan wanita cantik disini. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengenalkan beberapa padamu."

" Kekkou desu!"

" Kalian sedang mengobrol apa?"

Kedua pasang mata pun secara kompak menoleh kearah pria berambut orange yang baru saja duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

" Ah, Juugo-san!Ohisashiburi!"

" Yo, Sui!"sapanya ramah. Sementara Sasuke nampak acuh tak acuh dengan kehadiran nampak menatap malas deretan botol wine yang berderet rapi di rak yang terletak di belakang Suigetsu.

" Mau pesan apa?" Suigetsu dengan sigap menanyakan pesanan.

"Kopi saja."

" Ha'i." timpal Suigetsu malas. Dia pun menyiapkan pesanan Juugo dengan segera. Sementara Sasuke nampak mengalihkan pandangannya ke dance floor meski orang yang ditunggunya sudah ada di sampingnya.

" Jadi mana dokumen yang kau janjikan padaku?"

" Kau orang yang to the point ya! Tenang saja aku membawanya." Juugo pun menggeledah isi ranselnya dan menyerahkan amplop berwarna coklat kepada Sasuke. Sasuke membuka amplop yang diberi simpul tali kecil berwarna merah. Dia merogoh amplop itu dan dia menemukan potret seorang bocah berusia 3 tahun yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Nani kure?"

" Itu misimu. Data-datanya semua ada. Kau tinggal mencari orangnya dan membawanya ketempat tuan berada."

Sasuke mendengus seperti dipermainkan. Mencari orang hanya berbekal foto bocah?! Matanya melirik tajam kearah Juugo yang tengah mengaduk-aduk kopi di cangkirnya.

" Kalian mempermainkanku?Apa tidak ada foto terbaru? Kau pikir wajah orang akan tetap sama?"

" Itulah tantangannya. Tapi kau bisa mencarinya jika kau membaca profilnya terlebih Namikaze Naruto. Kau pasti tahu konglomerat kaya dari Uzushio. Dialah pewaris tunggal perusahaan raksasa Namikaze Corp."

" Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya." ujar Sasuke disertai kerutan di dahinya. Dia memang tidak pernah nonton televisi lagi semenjak Itachi - baka anikinya yang sok tahu itu meletuskan televisi satu-satunya di kamarnya. Semenjak itu dia ogah bergabung dengan anikinya jika soal menonton televisi. Anikinya pasti akan meracuninya dengan tayangan sinetron tidak jelas dan kartun bocah aneh yang episodenya diulang- ulang terus jika memang si Namikaze itu terkenal pasti dia pernah dimuat di majalah kan?

" Mereka memang tidak pernah mengekspos keluarga mereka lagi di media semenjak anak pertama mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan."

Sasuke kembali mengamati foto itu. Rambut pirang dan mata biru. Melihatnya dia jadi teringat dengan anak yang dia temui tempo hari di jalan kecil menuju diskotik. Terlebih dia mempunyai nama kecil yang sama. Hanya saja dia mempunyai marga yang berbeda.

" Ada apa? " Juugo memandang Sasuke yang nampak mengamati foto itu dengan serius.

" Apa dia punya kembaran?"

" Setahuku tidak. Dia hanya punya satu saudara laki-laki yang kini sudah meninggal. Ne, ada apa? Kau tahu sesuatu?"

" Tidak ada."

" Hei kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih?Sepertinya serius sekali." Celetukan Suigetsu membuat Juugo cepat-cepat mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka kearah suasana diskotik yang mulai ramai.

.

.

.

Jam dinding yang menggantung di dinding kedai sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Nampak pengunjung kedai satu persatu mulai meninggalkan kedai itu dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing atau pergi entah kemana. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Naruto bekerja dan itu sudah sukses membuatnya terkapar tak berdaya di meja.

" Ah...tsukareta~"

" Kau memang membawa berkah, Naru-chan! Hari ini omset kita naik 20% berkat bantuanmu!"

Ayame berseru girang sambil menghitung uang di area kasir. Sedangkan Teuchi- dia nampak sedang sibuk membereskan peralatan dapur dan menghiraukan ocehan anak perempuannya.

" Aku lelah sekali. Aku tidak menyangka akan jadi semelelahkan ini."

" Itulah yang namanya bekerja. Rasanya memang melelahkan, tapi jika sudah terbiasa nanti juga terasa menyenangkan." sahut Teuchi yang baru saja keluar dari dapurnya. Dia duduk di sebelah Naruto sambil mengeringkan tangannya yang basah sehabis mencuci.

" Ne Naruto, malam ini kau tidur di hotel lagi? Aku sarankan padamu sebaiknya kau sewa apartemen saja dari pada menginap di hotel. Hotel disini tidak terlalu bagus, kau hanya akan menghabiskan uangmu dengan sia-sia."

" Aku bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan itu." Naruto terpaku sejenak. Hasil penjualan jam tangannya tidaklah terlalu banyak. Jika dia menginap di hotel terus menerus, uangnya akan habis sebelum gajian turun. Gezz, hidup mandiri ternyata sesusah ini! Gerutunya dalam hati.

" Kalau kau mau, aku punya kenalan yang menyewakan apartemen khusus laki-laki di dekat rumah kami. "

Naruto langsung memandang ayah satu anak itu dengan pandangan berlinang-linang air mata.

" Yah tentu saja aku mau, boss!"

Ayame pun hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan Naruto yang menurutnya seperti anak kecil itu

.

.

.

Setelah Teuchi menutup kedai ramen milik mereka, kini Ayame dan Naruto berdiri di depan pagar sebuah bangunan tua yang terdiri dari dua lantai dengan tujuh pintu di masing masing bangunan apartemen itu 'sedikit' terlihat bobrok termakan usia dengan cat tembok berwarna kuning kusam namun cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali. Di halaman nampak bunga mawar tumbuh kurang terawat hingga batang-batangnya menjalar ke sisi rumah.

" Asuma-san! Asuma-san!"

Tettt...Tett..Tettt!

Ayame memencet bel rumah dengan beringas. Naruto sendiri dia malah asyik celingukan melihat-lihat keadaan apartemen yang akan disewanya.

Tetttt...Tettt...Teeeettttt...

" Ha'i! Ha'i! Berhentilah merusak belku, Ayame!"

Dari lubang jendela nampak seorang pria berusia 35 tahun muncul dengan sebatang rokok terselip di mulutnya.

" Yak! Dari mana saja kau, Asuma-san?!" Ayame berseru dengan wajah menyeramkan ketika si pemilik apartemen baru menunjukan batang hidungnya. Dengan wajah kusut dan mata menyipit karena ngantuk, Sarutobi Asuma - si bujang lapuk pemilik apartemen dengan santainya keluar kamar melalui lubang jendela kamar apartemennya. Persetan dengan tata krama, dia melangkah dengan bertelanjang kaki menuju Ayame dan Naruto yang berdiri di depan gerbang.

" Ada perlu apa kalian malam-malam datang kemari?"

" Kau pasti habis pulang dari diskotik kan? Aku mencarimu karena ada yang ingin menyewa apartemen milikmu, Asuma-san!"

" Hooh, kebetulan sekali! Tadi pagi penghuni kamar 008 baru saja pindah. Kalau kau mau menyewanya kuberi kau harga 8000 yen per bulannya. Bagaimana?"

" Heh~ tidak bisa kau beri dia harga yang lebih miring lagi? Apartemenmu ini kan sudah bobrok dan sudah mau roboh, kau sewakan dengan harga tinggi begitu?"

Sekilas urat pelipis Asuma terlihat menonjol karena kesal karena gadis berambut coklat -si anak tukang ramen itu menghina istana tercintanya.

" Itu sih, terserah dia. Aku bisa saja menyewakannya ke orang lain jika dia tidak mau."

" Baiklah, aku sewa apartemenmu Asuma-san."

" Ya sudah. Kau mau lihat tempatnya? Adik dari penghuni kamar 009 itu kurang bersahabat dengan penghuni apartemen yang kau jangan cari ribut dengannya." Ujar Asuma . Mereka bertiga melangkah menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

" Arigatou, Asuma-san. Akan ku ingat kata-katamu." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul enam pagi, Sasuke sudah sampai di apartemennya. Semalam setelah menemui Juugo, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menemani Suigetsu bergaja di meja counter sampai shiftnya berakhir pukul tiga dini hari. Namun karena takut mengganggu kakaknya, dia akhirnya menginap di rumah Suigetsu yang terletak tidak jauh dari diskotik. Kaki berbalut celana jeans berwarna dark blue melangkah menaiki tangga. Sementara matanya terfokus dengan foto di tangannya yang diberikan Juugo semalam. Sampai di depan pintu tetangganya, dia terbuat terheran dengan bebunyian aneh dari pintu bernomor 008 itu. Seperti terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang semakin tedengar jelas. Pintu terbuka dan membuat kedua orang itu saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan terkejut.

" Dobe?!/ TEME?!"

.

.

.

.

Tukang Bikin Cimol

( TBC ) *dibakarmassa*


End file.
